The Lightning Warrior/Chapter 82
Warning: Graphic/explicit content ahead. Read at your own risk. Chapter 82: Eight Months Later... Eight months had passed since Archangel was killed. It was Year 545. The elementals were off doing their own things. Dallan, Steven, and Eric had purchased an apartment, and would often argue over who should pay the electric bill. Dallan decided to cut all electricity, and the next month their bill was 0 parlocks. They're stronger in the dark anyway. But who cares about them? You came here to find out about Aaron, right? Right now, Aaron was standing in the middle of a wrestling ring belonging to the Elemental Wrestling Association (EWA), being broadcast on district television. He had adopted the wrestling persona "El Thor", and was winning money in order to pay for the hospital visit that he and Alice would inevitably have when their daughter, which they had decided to name Emma, was due tomorrow. 82: EIGHT MONTHS LATER... "In this corner...", the announcer shouted, "...with 299 wins and no losses, the mysterious El Thor!" Aaron waved to the cheering crowd. "And in the other corner...", the announcer continued, "...with 55 wins and 3 losses, Bonecrusher!" Aaron's opponent walked into the ring. He was 6'2" with a mohawk, covered head to toe in black and white body paint. Geez, he looks like a walking skeleton., Aaron thought to himself. "Hey, pretty boy!", Bonecrusher shouted. "You're not tough enough to beat me!" "You really think I'm pretty?", Aaron asked. This just made Bonecrusher mad. "Gimme the phone books!", Bonecrusher shouted to his manager. "Yes, sir!", he shouted, giving Bonecrusher three phone books. Bonecrusher stacked the phone books neatly into a pile. He then bit a huge chunk out of all three books, spitting it out onto the ground. "That's interesting.", Aaron said. "Can I see those?" Aaron grabbed the phone books, folding them into an origami swan at Mach 4. He then held out his palm, the swan in it. "Dammit!", Bonecrusher shouted, knocking the swan out of Aaron's hand. "Take this seriously!" The referee blew his whistle, signaling the fight to start. Bonecrusher started running, screaming, towards Aaron. "No.", Aaron said. Aaron grabbed Bonecrusher by the arm, and the former threw the latter into the wall behind the former. Aaron didn't even look. "Who's pretty now?", Aaron asked. "Not you." "One!", the referee shouted. "Two! Three!" "El Thor wins!", the announcer shouted. "That's a straight 300 consecutive victories!" Aaron picked up the origami swan, then walked out of the ring. Several members of the cheering crowd reached out to high-five him, before he was approached by his manager AKA Hunter, who now stood at 5'2". "How long was that?", Aaron asked. "3.85 seconds.", Hunter said. "Just one millisecond shy of your record." "Damn.", Aaron said. "Also, how much of this money am I getting?", Hunter asked. "Depends on the cost of the hospital visit.", Aaron said. "You'll get whatever we don't spend. For now, have this swan." Aaron attempted to give the origami swan to Hunter. "No thanks.", Hunter said. "Not if it has his slobber all over it." "I understand.", Aaron said, putting the swan in his pocket. "But seriously...", Hunter said, "...you need to get a new fighting style. The EWA won't like it if you keep sending their big moneymakers into the hospital." "Speaking of the hospital...", Aaron said, "...I still have yet to tell Alice that I just got 500 parlocks for winning." "You didn't listen to me at all, did you?", Hunter asked. "Did you say something?", Aaron asked. "Never mind.", Hunter said in a disgruntled tone. ~*~*~*~* The soldiers all lined up in front of the floating platform. Stepping onto said platform was the 5'8" Governor of Archer District, Justin Moss. Moss had coral pink hair and eyes, and was wearing casual clothes instead of formal clothes -- just like his father. "These elementals are terrorists!", Moss shouted. "They destroy our cities, they kill our people, and the citizens are left hiding under the table hoping that the killer doesn't get them. But we're here to protect them! We shall be the police force that puts the bullet in the killer's head! And the killer... is Aaron, the Lightning Warrior! Take ten years ago, when he destroyed Sky Village, and at the same time killed the very last Thunderbird! Let me repeat: The Thunderbird is extinct because of Aaron, the Lightning Warrior! And we need to stop him, and his ragtag group of elementals, before humans are extinct as well! Let's go!" "Yes, sir!", the soldiers shouted, running out the giant liftgate that opened up. "Well, how did I do?", Moss asked the blue-haired man who was sitting next to him. "Good job, Governor.", the man said. BE CONTINUED... Category:The Lightning Warrior Category:Explicit Category:Rapids' Stuff